Mori, Thank you
by Tracey4t
Summary: Bobby Tucker wasn't sure if she was going to fit in as a lady at a school like Ouran, however meeting Mori may make attending not all that bad Dedicated to AudreyTucker0001, as one of my six thank you stories
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM

Dedicated to AundreyTucker0001 as one of my six thank you stories

Bobby Tucker groaned as she felt sunlight hitting her face, waking her from her sleep. She opened her eyes and could see a maid opening the curtains to her big window in her new room.

" Do you have to do that?" Bobby asked as rubbed her face, trying to adjust to the sun getting her right in her eyes.

"Oh yes I must. This a part of the other two mistresses' wake-up routine after all," said the maid as she opened another curtain.

"I can get up on my own," Bobby muttered.

"I'm sorry Mistress but your stepmother made it perfectly clear that we were not to treat you any different from our other two young mistress," the maid explained bowing her head as she spoke, "good morning by the way."

Good morning," Bobby replied in a groggy tone as she slumped in her bed. It wasn't as if she didn't like her new stepmother or her two stepsisters. They were far from the stereotypical wicked stepmother and stepsisters types.

Her stepmother, Ayuka Hashioru, was the daughter of one of the biggest car manufacturers in the world. Ayuka and her other siblings each had their own job to do as a part of the company. One of Ayuka's main duties was to visit some of the foreign customers' companies. That's how she met Bobby and her father Austin. Austin was a mechanic for one of the business partners' garages. One day when Ayuka was visiting, her car broke down right in front of him. Austin immediately started to fix, no questions asked, and in record time. He impressed Ayuka so much, she started coming to the garage more and more just to see him. She'd even go so far as to blow off important clients just to spend time with him.

When Bobby first met her, she didn't have any idea just how rich and powerful Ayuka was. To her, she was just a nice lady who seemed to like her dad and her dad liked her. Soon Ayuka started bringing her own two daughters Chiaki and Takato with her to visit. Takato was a year older than Bobby while while Chiaki was a year younger than her. They two were, to Bobby just two regular nice girls that she got along with pretty well. Granted there were a few things they clashed on. The main thing being how much of a tomboy Bobby was.

When Bobby had born, for some reason everyone had thought she going to be a boy since the ultrasound made her look like one or something. In either case, her parents had decorated her room with mostly boys' things, and couldn't really afford to change it up. So as Bobby grew up, she was used to having boys things around her. When her parents tried offering her things more for girls, she'd usually pass in favor of boys' things instead. Then later, when Bobby was still really young, her mother passed away, leaving her father to raise her on his own. That led to Bobby being exposed to the more masculine upbringing than feminine.

Dissipate all that, Bobby did get along with Chiaki and Takato pretty well. And she really liked Ayuka, especially the way she seemed to make her dad feel happy.

Then, one day, just before Bobby had finished her first year of high school, her dad told her he wanted to marry Ayuka and moving to Japan. But only if Bobby was okay with it. Bobby had actually no problem with it at the time. She had even been studying Japanese for a while ever since her dad and Ayuka started seeing each other. So she felt like she could handle such a thing, especially if it meant her dad could be happy.

What she hadn't count on was the big cultural shock she'd get when she found out how rich and powerful Ayuka was. She hadn't expected to suddenly finding herself living in a huge house, filled with servants and getting driven around the place in limousines or other really fancy cars. Her old house could manage to fit in one of the many different garages with room to spare.

Another thing that came with joining was how much she was expected to act like a lady, wearing dresses and talking politely. Granted her stepsisters had done their best to help coach in how to behave as a member of their class, she just didn't seem to be able to get it. She'd much rather just wear jeans and a t-shirt and not worry too much about what she said. At least Ayuka let her be herself while at home, but if Bobby wanted to go out, she was expected to act like someone she just wasn't. That made her feel really nervous about attending some elite private school Chiaki and Takato attended where all the girls dressed and behaved like "proper" young ladies.

Bobby gave off a heavy sigh as she thought about going to such a school. However she was distracted by the sound of the maid rummaging through her closet.

"Ah, here we are," she said as she came out of closet carrying Bobby's new school uniform. The biggest, and yellowest dress Bobby had ever seen. She groaned at the sight.

"Do I have to wear that?" she asked out loud without thinking.

"Well if you don't, what else are you going to wear?" the maid asked, "a boy's uniform?" She giggled to herself at the thought as she hung the dress on the door. "Do you want some help changing?" she asked.

"No thanks, I can handle it," Bobby said, still trying to wake up.

"Very well, breakfast will be served in 15 minutes. If you need help, don't hesitate to call," the maid said as she bowed and headed out of the room.

"Yeah sure," Bobby muttered rubbing her face.

After she had managed to get into her new uniform, she went and looked at herself in the mirror.

'Oh god, I could almost pass for SpongeBob Square Pants,' she thought.

"Oh Bobby, you look cute!" she suddenly heard Takato say as she saw her coming into the room through the mirror.

"Thanks I guess," said Bobby.

"Oh Bobby, the dress looks great on you!" Chiaki said also coming into the room. Both sisters came and stood on either side of her. Bobby knew she stood out among the two of them, with her dark auburn hair eyes very the other two's long black hair and gray eyes.

"I know you don't look like me and Chiaki, but the three of us standing here, like sisters, it's kind of cute! Don't you think?" Takato said.

"I guess so," Bobby admitted, though she didn't smile.

"Something wrong?" Chiaki asked.

"This dress," Bobby started to say.

"Uh-oh, not this again," Taichi said in a teasing tone.

"What's so wrong with it?" Chiaki asked.

"Do I have to wear it?" Bobby asked.

"Well the only other option would be to wear a boy's uniform," Taichi said.

"How bad do they look?" Bobby asked.

"You're not seriously considering it are you? Chiaki asked.

"Well hang on," Taichi spoke up. She gave Bobby a big sister understanding look. "Why don't you just try wearing this for your first day and if you really don't like it, you can ask Mother about an alternative okay?"

"Sure," Bobby said.

"In the meantime, let's do something with your hair to really help you make a good impression!" Chiaki quickly said pulling Bobby towards her vanity table.

"Do we have to?" Bobby asked.

"Tell you what, we won't today or any other day you have to wear this dress. But should you get your alternative uniform, we get to do your hair and makeup in full force," Taichi said.

"Deal," Bobby agreed reaching for a brush and brushing her hair normally.

"Ah," Chiaki moaned.

Taichi giggled and started leading her sister out of the room. "Come on, let's go get s breakfast. You better hurry too Bobby. You don't want to go to school on an empty stomach," she said.

"Right," Bobby said still brushing her hair.

* * *

By the time she got downstairs, she could see Taichi talking to Ayuka.

"She doesn't like the dress?" Ayuka said out loud. Taichi nodded her head.

Ayuka looked towards where Bobby had come in. "Bobby, you don't like your uniform?" She asked.

"Are you kidding?" Bobby said looking down at the dress.

"Bobby, be nice," warned her dad from his seat at the table.

"She's fine," Ayuka said. However she still gave Bobby a serious look. "Bobby, does it really you that much?"

"Kind of," Bobby admitted like it was nothing.

Ayuka sighed. "Well can you at least give it a try while I look for something else for you?" She asked.

"Sure, no problem," said Bobby.

"Thank you," Ayuka said sounding relived.

"You should know Mother, she's already agreed to let us do her hair and makeup if she gets her alternate uniform," Taichi made sure to mention with a smirk.

"Oh that makes it all better," Ayuka said, seeming to perk up a bit at the thought.

"What did you do that for?!" Bobby asked.

"I'm a big sister, it's what we do," Taichi said.

"So by your logic, I can pull that crap on her," Bobby asked pointing to Chiaki.

"Are you kidding? You can be both the pesky little sister and bratty sister since you're in the middle," said Taichi.

"I'm going to remember that when you're doing my hair and makeup," Bobby taunted with a smirk of her own. Taichi just laughed.

* * *

"Well, welcome to Ouran Academy Bobby!" Chiaki said excitedly when Bobby and her stepsisters pulled up to the so called highly elite school. Bobby got out of the car and looked it over. It sure did look a little impressive. "What do you think?" Chiaki asked eagerly.

"It's, big, that's for sure, and very pink," Bobby said.

"Don't worry, you'll get use to it," Taichi assured her as she and Chiaki led her to the front door. However they were soon started by a very loud sound. They all looked at where the sound had come from to see another limo nearby with the driver quickly getting out and opening the hood.

"Oh dear this looks bad!" He said, "I may have to go get you a whole new limo sir!"

"What, it can't be that bad," Bobby said walked over to the car and pushing the driver over. She looked under the hood and inspected it. "It's fine, something just needs some tightening, that's all. Can someone grab me a wrench?"

"Bobby, what are you doing?" Taichi asked.

"Trying to keep this guy from blowing away a couple million dollars for a simple fix," Bobby said, "Now can I get a wrench please?"

She could hear the car door opening and suddenly a wrench seemed to appear in front of her face. "Oh thanks," she said as she looked up to see who had given it to her. There stood a tall boy with black hair and a serious face. It was still a handsome face. It made her loose her breath for a moment. "Uh thank you," Bobby said again a bit softer as she tried to turn her attention back to fixing the car. She tried to turn what she needed to turn but was finding it extremely difficult. Try as she might, she couldn't manage to get to turn. "Why won't you move?!" She said out loud in frustration. Suddenly she was gently pushed aside by the big boy next to her who took the wrench and started turning it himself.

"Uh you're turning it the wrong way," Bobby said softly. The boy nodded at her and started turning it the right way. He kept turning until he looked to Bobby for clarification.

"Yeah that should be good enough," Bobby assured him. The boy nodded before looking towards his driver. The man nodded and quickly started the car again. It sounded perfect. "There, see, easy, problem solved," Bobby said.

"Thank you," said the boy suddenly. Bobby jumped before looking back at him.

"Sure of course," she said. The boy surprised her even more by rubbing her cheek. "Uh," Bobby sputtered.

"You had some oil on your face," the boy explained.

"Oh," said Bobby.

"And you got some on your dress!" Chiaki shouted

"Come on, let's go see if we can fox this," Taichi said, leading Bobby away. Bobby turned and looked at the boy as she walked off.

"Who is that?" She asked.

"That's Takashi Morinozuka, a third year like me," Taichi told her, "why do you ask?"

"Oh my gosh, Bobby do you have a crush on him?!" Chiaki asked.

"Oh I wouldn't go that far," said Bobby.

"Well if you want, we can introduce you to him via through the host club," Taichi said.

"The host club?" Bobby said, "do I want to know what that is?"

Both her stepsisters giggled.

"Come with us after school and you'll find out," Taichi said.

"Oh great, why does this sound like a trap?" Bobby asked.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM

Dedicated more or less made his own. to AudreyTucker0001 as one of my six thank you stories

"Well, if nothing now you have an excuse to get yourself a new uniform," Taichi said as she and Chiaki tried cleaning up Bobby's dress.

"I didn't do this on purpose," Bobby insisted.

"It's fine," Taichi assured her, "I think we we're able to clean it up good enough." She and Chiaki stood back and observed her a little.

"We could get her a like a jacket or sweater just in case," Chiaki suggested.

"A sweater? It's so hot outside!" Bobby protested.

"It's either that or you have to walk around with some slight stains on your uniform," Taichi said.

Bobby looked down at her dress. The stains weren't too noticeable. She glanced back up at her stepsisters. "If you just leave me be, I'll let you do my hair up a little," she offered.

"Eek!" Chiaki shrieked with delight. She quickly started working to the point Bobby had her hair up in a bun. It didn't look too bad. Bobby was sure she could put up with it.

"Well let's get you to class," Taichi said motioning to the door.

"Yay," Bobby said sarcastically. She didn't really care for classes unless it was cooking class. After her mother died, Bobby took over most of the household duties including the cooking. She found she really enjoyed cooking. Her father would even try helping to sign her up for cooking classes when he could spare the time and money.

"I'll show you were you're first class is okay. If you need help finding any other place, don't hesitate to call me even if I'm in class okay?" Taichi said as the three sisters all walked together.

"Or me! I'll be at your side in a heartbeat if you need me Bobby!" Chiaki said quickly.

"You just want an excuse to come to Bobby's class so that you can see Tamaki Suoh," said Taichi.

"Who?" asked Bobby.

"He's the prince of Ouran," Chiaki said in a dream like tone.

"Yeah, he is pretty dreamy," Taichi said.

"Okay, I guess," said Bobby.

"He's also the president of your boyfriend's host club," Chiaki added in a teasing tone.

"Boyfriend, you mean that big guy?" Bobby asked, " he's not my boyfriend. I just met the guy."

Her stepsisters just giggled.

"Taichi, Chiaki, I didn't realize your family was talking on strays," a snobby voice suddenly said. The three girls all turned and saw another sophisticated looking girl walking towards them.

"Naoko, please. We've asked you time and time again not to refer to our sister like that," Taichi said seriously. Bobby didn't know much about this girl, even if she had seen her from time to time. Her name was Naoko Burei, some daughter of a rival company to Ayuka's family's company. All Bobby knew for sure was that she didn't care for the girl.

"Oh I'm sorry, you were trying this stray to act human," Naoko continued to taunt.

"Well, you know the things about strays?" Bobby started to say.

"Bobby," Taichi tried to warn.

Bobby however ignored her. "The thing about strays is they're unique, one of a kind. As opposed to to some carbon based copy "pure" breed that's so unoriginal that she could be replaced by a cardboard cut out and no one could tell the difference!"

Naoko looked stunned before she slunk away.

"Nice going!" Chiaki praised.

"Yeah it was!" said two new voices.

'What the heck?' Bobby thought as she turned around to see two identical red heads and a short haired brunette walking towards them.

"Oh it's the Hitachiin twins and Haruhi Fujioka!" Chiaki shouted with joy.

'Why does that girl get to wear a boy's uniform?' Bobby thought.

"Hello Mr. Hitachiin and Mr Hitachiin!" Taichi said trying to sound professional, but Bobby could hear the eagerness in her voice too. "And you too Mr. Fujioka."

'Mister?' Bobby thought confused, 'but isn't that a girl?"

"Nice come back," said one of the twins as he and his brother walked up to her.

"Thanks I guess," said Bobby.

"This is our new stepsister Barbara Tucker from American," Taichi introduced, "or Bobby as she likes to be called."

"Why do you go by a boy's name?" Another twin asked.

"Why don't one of you shave your heads so a person could tell you apart?" Bobby retorted. Both twins looked stunned by her answer as well.

"That'd be interesting," said the guy/girl Fujioka.

"You think?" Bobby said.

"Oh where are my manners, Bobby these are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin and Haruhi Fujioka. They're in Chiaki's class,"Taichi said.

"Hi," said Bobby bluntly.

"They're in your boyfriend's host club too," said Chiaki.

"Will you stop with that?!" Bobby snapped at her.

"What's that about a boyfriend?" the twins asked.

"Nothing!" Bobby said through clenched teeth.

"She has a crush on Mori," Chiaki quickly said.

"Oh really?" said the twins sounding intrigued.

" Can I just go to my class now?" Bobby asked as she walked off. Soon she and Taichi came to her classroom.

"Well good luck," Taichi said patting her shoulder before walking off. Bobby walked in and took her seat. As she did she started to hear a whole lot of screaming and turned to see a bunch of girls crowding around the door as some blood boy came prancing into the room followed closely by another boy with dark hair and glasses.

"Good morning Tamaki," all the girls said.

'Tamaki huh?' Bobby thought. So that was the so called prince of Ouran. Call her crazy but she'd actually prefer the boy she met before, Takahis or Mori or whatever he was called.

* * *

As class drove on, Bobby did little to pay attention. She practically slept through class up until it was the end of the day.

"Oh Tamaki, I can't wait to see you in the host club," she heard a girl say as she gathered up her things.

"I look forward to seeing you there too my princess," Tamaki replied gently stroking her face. The girl nearly fainted.

'Oh god,' Bobby thought, who in their right mind would fall for that?' She managed to push her way through the big crowd surrounding Tamaki until she made it out of the room. As she did, she nearly bumped into Chiaki.

"What are you doing here?" Bobby asked.

"I uh came to see you," Chiaki tried to say. However Bobby could see her looking around like crazy.

"Your prince is a little busy at the moment," she said.

"Oh," Chiaki whined, "I guess I'll just have to wait until the host club then. Come on let's go!"

"But what about Taichi?" Bobby asked.

Oh don't worry, she can meet us there," Chiaki insisted.

Bobby just shook her head and followed the small girl to where they needed to go. Before long they were at an abadon music room where a bunch of other girls were standing too.

"Bobby, Chiaki here you are," Taichi said suddenly coming up behind them, " have they open the doors yet?"

"No but they probably will soon!" Chiaki said sounding anxious. Suddenly the doors did open and it almost looked like roses were flying out towards her.

"Welcome," said a huge group.

As Bobby and her stepsisters came in along with the other girls she could see six out of the seven boys she had seen before including Mori, who seemed to have a child on his shoulders. As she looked at the tall man, she was almost certain she saw him cast a glance her way.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Bobby asked.

"We wait at a table for our time with a host of our choosing," Taichi said. "I know they're younger than me, but I usually request the twins while Chiaki usually selects...,"

"Let me guess, the prince?" said Bobby.

"How'd you guess?" Taichi said as the three all headed to an empty table where they were allowed to eat some sweets and drink tea. Finally after a while, both Taichi and Chiaki got to go spend time with their favorite hosts leaving Bobby alone. Not that she minded too much. Until someone else came and sat at her table. Bobby looked up and saw it was Mori.

"What are you doing here?" Bobby asked.

"You were alone and it was your turn so I thought it'd be easier to come here," Mori explained.

"Oh well thanks," said Bobby.

* * *

"Did Mori just say all that?" Hikaru asked from his and Kaoru's table where they were still entertaining Taichi and a few others.

"Never known him to speak that much all at once," said Kaoru.

"Or to entertain a lady all on his own without Hunny," they said together. Taichi looked surprised by what the twins said too. She wondered if Mori was starting to maybe like her.

* * *

"So what are you into?" Bobby asked trying to keep things casual between the two of them. "As I'm sure you can tell, I'm into cars and things like that."

"Kendo mostly," Mori replied.

"Kendo?" Bobby repeated, "I'm afraid I don't really know what that is."

"Hmm," Mori said as he stood up and walked off.

"Did I say something wrong?!" Bobby called out after him. Next thing she knew, she was being hugged in the middle. She looked down and saw it was the small person from earlier she had seen on Mori's shoulders. He looked up and smiled at her.

"Don't worry, Takahis will be back," he said in a cute voice.

"And who are you?" Bobby asked.

"You can call me Hunny," said the midget, "I'm Takashi's cousin. He was actually talking about how impressed he was with you fixing his car this morning."

"Really, but he was the one who actually fixed it," said Bobby.

"Still, it impressed him that you knew what to do," Hunny said still smiling.

Just then the two heard Mori clear his throat. The two turn to see him holding a shinai. He motioned for Bobby to come to him. Bobby cautiously got up and walked over to him. As she did, Mori surprised her by wrapping his arms around her from behind while gliding her hands to holding the sword, with his hands on top of hers. Slowly he started guiding her on how to use the sword.

"This is Kendo," she heard him whisper into her ear. Bobby was certain that the other girls in the room were screaming with delight at the sight of her and Mori together, but the echo of Mori's voice was all she cared about hearing and the warm feeling she was getting by being held by him.

"There, that's her!" She suddenly heard a unpleasant but familiar voice say. She and Mori looked towards the door to see Naoko walking into the room with a boy, her brother Homare. He immediately stormed over to Bobby.

"Did you call my sister a cardboard cut out?!" He demanded to know.

"I don't know, did you check her pulse to make sure she wasn't one?" Bobby retorted.

"Why you little!" Homare started to say as started to look like he was going to attack her. However Mori was quick to throw his arm in between the two of them as if trying to protect Bobby.

Homare looked up at him, both mad and intimidated. "Apologize to my sister now!" he demaned.

"No," Bobby snapped back, "not unless she's willing to apologize for what she said about me and my family."

"Family, you're hardly a member of that family. They probably just picked out you and that big brut of a father of yours at random," Homare mocked.

"How dare you! That's not true!" Chiaki shouted as she jumped up. Tamaki was quick to jump up and grab her by her shoulders.

"Sir," he said calmly, "this is a place of enjoyment, not confrontation. Please leave if you're simply going to behave like this."

"I'll leave once this mutt apologizes to my sister!" Homare insisted.

"There's no way I'm going to apologize when there's no way you two are going to apologize for what you said!" Bobby snapped.

"It appears that the lady has made her point. So please leave sir," Kyoya said as he moved towards the boy.

"My sister has been dishonored. I cannot leave here until it has been avenged!"Homare maintained.

"Yeah you may have to go back to the 17th century for that," Bobby said.

"Since I can't bring you to do the honorable thing here, I see no other choice. I challenge you!" Homare shouted.

"Oh my god, is this for real?" Bobby asked.

"Very much so!" Homare replied, "I'll even be a gentleman and let you pick the challenge."

"Alright wiseass," said Bobby. " You ever do motocross?"

"I can't say I have but I can try," Homare said. "Tomorrow three o'clock in the open field. If you are even a minute late, I win by default and you have to get down on your hands and knees and beg for forgiveness!"

"Dido," Bobby said.

"Good, let's go Naoko," Homare said as he led his sister away.

"Homare, do you even know what motocross racing is?" Naoko asked as they walked out.

"Not, but I have an ace my sleeve," Homare said in a low tone. "she won't even show up."

* * *

When Bobby got home, she immediately headed to the garage her father had more or less made into his own where she stored her motocross bike. Back at home, she had been a hard core racer, even winning a few championships. She started it up and was about to ride it out when she saw her sisters running into the garage.

"Oh my god, you're talking this seriously!" Taichi said.

"You're damn right I am. You guys have been nothing but nice to me and Dad since we joined this family. I'm not about to let those losers get the better of us!" Bobby declared.

"Good for you Bobby!" Chiaki praised.

"No it's not good! What if you lose?" Taichi pointed out.

"Please, I could be honor boy with my eyes closed!" Bobby declared as she road her bike out. As she drove it around a corner she was surprised to see none other than Mori looking around. "Mori?" She said as she brought her bike to a stop, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you practice for tomorrow. I want you to win," Mori explained.

Bobby smiled at him. "Thank you," she said. "Well, here goes nothing!" She started her cycle again and drove it around. She road it to a more grassy area where she kept riding It around while Mori and her stepsisters watched.

"She's going to win for sure, I know it!" Chiaki said proudly.

"I hope so," said Taichi.

"She will," Mori also said, actually sounding confident.

* * *

The next day when Bobby and her stepsisters came to school, they had separate car following carrying her bike.

"I'm surprised our parents let me bring this thing," Bobby said as the bike was unloaded.

"Well, we may have told Mother it was for a demonstration," Chiaki said smirking.

"You lied to her for me?" Bobby asked.

"We want to see this happen too!" Chiaki said.

"Or more like, we don't want to see Homare and Naoko make a fool of you," said Taichi.

"Thanks just the same," said Bobby. "Now where should I put this thing in the mean time?"

"There is a storage unit in the back of the school," said Taichi as she led Bobby to it.

"You're sure it'll be safe here?" Bobby asked as she tucked her bike away.

"Oh sure," Chiaki said, "Hardly anyone else knows about this place."

"Let's hope so," Bobby said as they all headed inside. As they came in, they were surprised to see all sorts of posters and flyers advertising the upcoming race.

"Wow, people are actually excited about this?" Bobby asked as she looked at the big spectra.

"That might be because of us," Tamaki said as he and the other hosts approach the three girls. "Miss Tucker, we just want to let you know, that we the host club, are fully behind you in support of your upcoming race!"

"Really?" Bobby said. She looked towards Mori who nodded his head. "Well thank you."

"Yes thank you so much!" Chiaki said excited.

"Easy there Chika, this is my race," Bobby said.

"And you're going to be great at it!" Tamaki insisted, "Alright men, all together,"

"GO BOBBY GO! FIGHT BOBBY FIGHT. YOU ARE GOING TO WIN TONIGHT!" Most of the hosts cheered. The only ones who didn't were Haruhi, Kyoya and Mori. All however had looks of encouragement on their faces, especially Mori.

* * *

All day long, Bobby kept getting words of encouragement and support for her race. It seemed having the host club on her side was making her very popular.

Finally it was time for the race. When Bobby came to the shed, already changed into racing clothes, she found her bike still there, safe and sound. "Well old friend, let's do this," she said as started to pull the bike out. As she did, she started to hear a growling sound. She looked around, trying to find the sound when out of the blue a dog appeared in front of her braking and growling. Bobby screamed and backed away in fear. She was terrified of dogs. When she had been a child, one had bit her, seriously wounding her. Since then she had never liked being around them.

'Oh god please somebody come help me! Please, somebody, anybody, Mori!' She thought as the dog kept her pinned up against the wall of the shed.

* * *

"Oh I can't wait to see to see Bobby in action! " Chiaki said as she and her sister stood with the host club waiting for Bobby to show up.

"Where is Bobby?" Haruhi asked.

"She's just getting her bike," said Taichi.

"Yeah but it's almost three o'clock. Shouldn't she be here by now?" Haruhi asked.

"If she's not here, she'll be disqualified," Homare made sure to call out from his bike, obviously just bought.

"I'll go look for her," Mori offered as he hurried off.

* * *

"Go away, will you, please?!" Bobby pleaded desperately as the dog kept barking at her. She closed her eyes, awaiting for what was to come. Suddenly she heard the dog give off a shriek. She opened her eyes to see Mori gripping the dog by its neck. He looked the dog straight into its eyes and the next thing Bobby knew, the dog licked Mori's face.

"How did you do that?!" Bobby asked.

Mori just shrugged his shoulders. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just don't know where that thing came from," Bobby said, "dogs scare me."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you from it. But let's get you to your race," said Mori.

"Yes, you're right. It's almost three!" Bobby said as she climbed onto her bike. "I'm going on ahead!" She quickly took off.

"Good luck," Mori called out as he and the dog followed.

* * *

"Well," Homare started to say, it's just about three and I don't see your rug-rat sister here. So that means I wins by...,"

Just then Bobby came almost flying past him. "Move it or lose it Dumbass!" She managed to call out as she raced past.

"What, wait!" Homare said as he tried getting onto his bike, only to fail constantly at, as he kept falling over along with the bike. By the time he actually found a way to get onto his bike and start it up, Bobby had already appeared back next to him.

"Looks like I win," she declared taking off her helmet.

"No you don't, you weren't here on time! I win by default!" Homare insisted.

"No she arrived on time," Kyoya said, "I was keeping track. And I can provide the proof."

"Almost didn't make it," said Bobby, "some dog showed up, and sort of kept me from making it."

"A dog, what kind of excuse is that?" Naoko asked as she came up next to her brother.

"Go to your master," Everyone suddenly heard Mori said as he appeared along with the dog. The dog obyed and immediately raced towards Homare, knocking him down.

"Get off me Bruiser!" Homare shouted.

"He's your dog?" Bobby asked, "you sent that dog to stall me so I wouldn't show up in time!"

"He wouldn't have bitten you!" Naoko insisted.

"None the less," Mori said taking Bobby's arm and raising it up, "Bobby's the winner."

"Bobby, Bobby!" The crowd started to chant.

"Don't forget what you have to do now Homare," Taichi made sure to call out as she pointed to the ground.

Homare sneered but still got down the ground. "I'm sorry please forgive," he said reluctantly.

"Louder so we can all hear you!" Bobby ordered.

Homare groan, "I'M SORRY, PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" he shouted.

"Thank you, that wasn't so bad now was it? Don't ever let me catch you saying something like that about my family again, got it?" Bobby said before walking over to Mori. He smiled at her kindly.

"And thank you Mori. You really helped me today," she said.

"Sure," said Mori, putting his arm around her.

"Hard to believe this was my only second day here. Something tells me that Ouran's going to be a very interesting place," Bobby said. She smiled up at Mori, "Along with some very interesting people. Seriously, thanks for just being here Mori."

"Of course," said Mori.


End file.
